Shadow Realms
by FallenOneAka X or Mr. X
Summary: Shadow realms, the cancelled bioware game of 2015. This is my take of what could have been. It should be noted, that what ever information is left on the Internet is little to none. I had to dig pretty deep just to get the scraps to make this.


"you've been chosen. Prepare yourself."

"you've been chosen. Prepare yourself."

"you've been chosen. Prepare yourself."

* * *

That dream again, running through a dark fog with the same words being repeated over and over.

"you've been chosen. Prepare yourself."

Prepare for what? What have I been chosen for?

Those were the only thoughts that been running through my mind for the past month, I haven't told anyone it. After all it just a dream and it doesn't bother me anyway and today was not any different, wake up from a weird dream then go to hell, that people called high school.

Getting up is always the hard part, to physical get out of bed and to take a shower, god help us all it's a blessing that anything gets done in the world. Making my way towards the shower I could hear it running, "Mia get out" no response "Mia get out, I need to take a shower" this time I was banging against the door, you know this wouldn't have happened if I had taken a shower last night like I usually do. "Fuck off!"

For those of you who have an older sister you know what's it like, now imagine having one as a twin, now you know my pain.

"How about you get the fuck out!" I'm not a morning person, so I really wasn't in the mood for her mess "no! If you need to take a shower so bad just use mom room."

She always like this, if she gets the shower first she won't get out until the hot water is out, but to be fair I do the same thing. At least I mainly use cold, it's just that I feel like using hot today, let's just hope it's not finished.

Luckily there was some hot water left. By now I had five minute to get to the bus stop, but before leaving for the bus I took one last look at myself, at 5ft 10 I had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black converse, up top I had a plain gray-blue shirt with a gray zip up hoodie, and a faces shape between a square and a circle, due to being half Korean half Irish, with wavy night black bed hair and unlike my sister warm brown eyes my had bags around and my was much colder.

Luck for me, if you can call it that, I made it to the bus stop on time.

* * *

Welcome to Pine Cliff High School.

A two story brown brick school, oldest of three high school in Pine Hills. Let's take a detour from the school and talk about the town.

Somewhere out in the middle of Oregon forests' there is a town called Pine Hills ones called Pine Cliff then Pine Vale before finally Hills, it not a large town nor is it a medium town and not quite a small town, but it was like anything other town with a school system, a public library, govern by a mayor and a council. But enough about the town.

The school it self was ok, it was just the people who where are the problem.

Think of Pine Cliff as one of those stereotypical high school from a movie or a TV series. You got your jock, you can find them in any high school the ones that are way to into sports and just because there jock doesn't mean that their meathead plus there are other stereotype that fit in there, then we have the bro, not much to say about them other than that they're fun to hangout with, next we got the popular kids all you need to know is that they're all dicks and then we got the other stereotype which I don't have time to explain.

I was one of the first people in Ms. Smith first period theater class, like always. There were seven other students, which I have no idea what their names where, nor do I care to know.

You know I never wanted this class. I was going for the technical side of things, but there was a mix up and now it to late for me to switch, so I'm just stuck here. Also we really don't do anything, that all in theater two that were you going if you want to be in a school play.

Class want on like normal, with Mia come in late like always. So yea the day went on like normal, first period, to second period and so on a normal day, but deep down inside, I could feel something bubbling like that feeling animals get when a storm is coming.

* * *

4:30, normally I would be home by now, but do to unforeseen events I had to stay behind.

But it wasn't so bad walking home only takes my about any hour.

Making my way out it surprises to see just how busy the hallways were, with students and janitors gliding in and out. Other then them it's seems that only three student, besides my self were leaving.

A blonde hair boy about 6ft 2 was just to right, I couldn't get a good look at his face but from the duffel bag, I could tell he was in sport or sports depending on his own personal preference.

In front of me was a inky-black hair girl and that was pretty much all I could see.

To my back left was a redhead, wavy hair that reach to her shoulder, she wore sneakers and dark jeans, I think her name was Ella. I had her for first period, actually thinking about it I'm pretty sure I have all three of them for one or more period and from the look of it, it seams like they were walking home to.

Walking out, I notice that the sky was an unusual collage of blueish-gray sky with greenish-gray throw in, like water and oil trying to separate, twisting and turning.

Cutting through the wood not because it the faster path, if anything thing it was longer. It was that feeling again the same one I been feeling throughout the day, same one that got stronger after I saw the other kids and the same one that just got stronger again.

I could ignore it but I didn't want to.

Heck from the look of it the others were feeling it to.

The wood was surprisingly dark, not dark as in the absence of light there was light. The wood just seemed a little fainter, a little greyer like something was sucking the color out of it. It was about five minute before we came upon a river.

"Ok, what's going on and who are you people?" said the black hair girl, who look like she was about to fight somebody if need be, I was retracing my step in my mind if I needed to run. I didn't feel like, I was right were I needed to be. I think?

The other boy was the first one to step up, he seems to be the team player type. "let come down a bit. My name is Tyler, I go to Pine Cliff but I guess everyone…. Um." Crash and burn you know from the fact that he's clearly in sports I would expect him to be some type of leader, but nope… just from that alone I could tell he was just as clueless as the rest of us. "I pass, that really all I can come up with right now" he said with his head down a bit, with a goofy smile and with one of hands rubbing his neck, even he knew he blew it big time.

Finally Ella broke the awkward silence "Um my name is Ella and I'm just gonna to go straight to the point, does anybody know what's going on."

Guess that's my cue to step up, now or never I guess.

Eric Walked over, as nonchalantly as I could. He really didn't want to be the center of attention. "My name is Eric and um." Eric knew if no one had, the next part was going to said stupid. "has anyone else been have dreams with a voice saying "prepare yourself" or you did something that shouldn't be possible?"

The looks the others give him was all he needed. After that they started running over all the weird experience they been having since summer.

"Oh god it feels so good to know I wasn't going crazy." said the black hair girl now named Jeannie. "I mean come on! Prepare yourself. Oh, think disembodying man voice how about you just tell me. what I 'need' to prepare for."

As if on cue, cracking sounds begin to emanated from the boulder by the river.

"Looks like we got our answer." Shouted Tyler, over the sound of a jagged oval exploring into existence on the right side of the boulder, excreting a unnatural blue light.

We only looked at each other we all know that this was the key to our question.

So we jump.

Let me just say we were not ready. Have you ever been to six flags and rode Superman Tower of Power, yeah it was like that… only multiplied by four and remove the safety guards.

Existing was no better. Being spit out by a portal leading god knows where, you're bound to have a misstep.

* * *

In some kind of cave system a jagged portal exploded from the wall, thrown out a person than three more all landing on each other. Ones unknotting them self one of the figures spoke.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." A woman said to no one in particular.

"You don't say." Responded a sarcastic tone man.

Conveniently all forms of weapon were spread out before them.

"Are those real?" Jeannie said, as she ran up to so rested weapon.

"Yup, that really all right." Tyler said, drawing his hand back from the spear he just touch. "look guy I don't think was should be messing with these."

"We just got spit out by a portal and the first thing we see is a cave filled with weapons. I don't know about you but I'm going to take that as a sign that we need weapon for what ever this is." Jeannie said sweeping her hand across the room to make her point.

"I'm with Jeannie here. We have no idea where we are and the is a room filled with weapons, most likely from dead people." That dead people part seems like it really got their attention. "So yeah, I rather have something to fight with if something were to happen." I said, moving towards the pile.

Not long Tyler took a chip battle axe, "What? People always said I have an amazing baseball swing."

Jeannie took two rusty dagger.

Ella took a short bow with as much arrow as she could, which was twelve.

For Eric he took what could only be describe as a wand.

"who do you think left all these weapon." Ask Tyler as they made their way through the cave system. "the really question should be who or what kill the people who these weapon ones belong to, because in my mind the only way all those weapon could be in one place and in those kinds of condition is if there were dump." I said.

Walking around the corner. A dead thing cloaked in faded black armor with shredded clothes just barely hanging on. Zombie was the only word to describe them, gray skin with a shrivel body, eyes red as blood the only thing that was off was that they had weapon and shield plus on there gray skin were spikes protruding out and under the skin, looks like bone.

"of course it would be zombie, our first time in what is most likely a magical world. Sending out the weakest monster to fight, hahaha… this is like some kind of rpg game." Eric said, before attacking the closest one.

"This isn't a game! We could die!" Tyler yelled, as he chased after him. "We all die eventually, so why not have fun while doing it!" Eric yelled back as he burn four of the undead.

"I agreed with Eric there." Elle said as she dodge a blow from one "me too, I would rather live life to it's fullest then in fear." Jeannie responded after she made quick work of the monster that attached Ella. "I'm just saying." Tyler never got to finish do to the blood thirsty roar, that was coming towards them.

"Boss time!" Eric shout it to the other.

A zombie that easily towered over Tyler came into view, a ungodly looking thing with a piece of its bicep sliced off, just where he holds his shield and in his other hand the spikes were longer, long enough to be use as a brass knuckles at the same time with his sword. To say the least he was intimidating.

"Anyone got a plan?" ask Ella

My mind was running over time, we couldn't run do to some barrier blocking the paths, how do we even fight something that big… that big? "Ella how many arrow do you have left?"

"one, why…do you have a plan?"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall, that my plan. Jennie I need you to describe it and if you can try cutting it's achilles heel. Ella while she it describing it I need you to aim for its kneecaps. Tyler ones it's on its knees, I need you to cut its leg off or at least knock it down for me to get the killing blow."

None of them complained about the plan, become it was the only plan.

Jennie was the first to take of, run head first for the zombie. Dodging a jab from its sword and sliding between its legs. With one move Jennie dagger was in and out.

But it seems that I celebrate too soon, her cut wasn't deep enough all it did was to put it off balance for a bit. Jennie was in danger and Ella wasn't in position yet. From my periphery I could see movement, "Tyler stop, if you were to jump in now you would only get in the way." I said, as I turn to face Him.

"If we do nothing Jennie could die." He said as he got in my face.

"she will die if you get in the way, plus you to." Neither of us was will to back down, I was not going to let everything fall apart because of one guy couldn't keep his cool.

In our standoff, neither of us notice Ella taking the shot.

"If you boys are done, how about you do your damn part so we all don't die!" Jennie said as she back step away from the now down zombie.

Tyler took off for the zombie but not before giving me one last look let me know this isn't over, with his axe at the ready and with a his rage behind it, with one quick swing and a battle cry one of the monster leg was off.

With one leg out of commission and the other gone, the beast topple over.

With a fire ball from Eric it was over.

With no time to even catch there breath a man come running down the path.

"Oh thanks the star, my name is Dastib and I need you to come with me."

* * *

"Welcome to Ironwing, formerly a battle school long since abandoned now a secret stronghold deep in The Silver Wood Forest." Dastib said as we approach a twenty six foot stone building.

"Dastib, this is find and all but you promise answer." Tyler said, "and sir I ensure you will get them, but first we must reach the dining room."

Luckily for us the dining room wasn't to far, just down a hall, take a right and up a stair then take a left. Inside was an old woman that looks like she could be in her 60s with a man to her right that looks about the same with a much younger man by the fireplace with another woman.

"Welcome children of Earth, I I'm Babort and this lady right her is Tiffo my wife." The old man said pointing at the woman next to him, not long the man continue on "the man at the fireplace is named Miqen and the woman beside him is Ollel." All we got for them was a head nod "and as you already know Dastib."

"I know you just came from a long journey and must have lot if question, but if you would just wait just until after my story I'm sure it will answer some if not all your question," and so he told us of this land and this world.

The run down was this.

that hidden pathways that exist between Earth and Embra have been crossed by only a few in all history. Arcane energy flows through the magical world of Embra. Those born with the talent to harness this power can perform feats that reshape reality. Long before humans ever walked the Earth, cultures fueled by magic rose to greatness and fell to ruin on Embra over its millennia of history, destroying once grand civilizations and their achievements. Towering monuments and mystic relics that are preserved forever by arcane energies serve as legacies for these vanished people.

The Radiant Empires are the first great nations in Embra's long past to break their world's cycle of self-destruction. These diverse cultures joined together five thousand years ago to preserve themselves and their world in a spirit of cooperation and goodwill. Their alliance has been marked by unity, prosperity and significant advancements in mystic knowledge. The greatest of these discoveries was the revelation that Embra was not alone, but that another world much like it, but with an extremely weak flow of magic, Earth, was in existence.

When human civilization was still in its infancy, Embra's boldest explorers bravely crossed the barrier between the two worlds, and quickly realized that humanity's reactions towards them could be unpredictable and violent. Alongside this, Earth's weak flow of magical power made it uninhabitable to them.

Unfortunately, they had far greater concerns back home. After millennia spent in unchallenged peace and prosperity, the pacifist scholars and artists of the Radiant Empires were no match for the arrival of an enemy that knew only war. Though much about them remained shrouded in mystery, these foul invaders - the Shadow Legions - drove the Radiant Empires from their strongholds and toppled their cities. The citizens of the Radiant Empires knew their entire way of life was doomed without an army to defend it. As a result, they turned to their only hope: Earth.

A fraction of Earth's population, those modern society regards as urban legends, has always been able to wield magic, but the flow of magical energy on Earth is so poor that few ever suspect their potential. On Embra, the command of arcane force is infinite and the Radiant Empires have recruited strong young men and women to fight the Shadow Legions for almost a hundred years. Embra's magical human warriors channel power in many ways. Guns are one of Earth's only inventions that still function on Embra.

After decades of hard-won victories that pushed back the Shadow Legions, humanity and the Radiant Empires thought the long war was almost over. They were wrong. The enemy has returned, assisted by new allies: cunning beings called the Shadowlords. These foes have proved themselves to be extremely strong and hard to beat. As yet, no one knows where the Shadowlords came from, or why they remained hidden until now, but one thing is clear: if they conquer Embra, Earth will be next.

That where we come in, we were chosen for several reasons.

Somewhere back in Earth history there was a magical war that brought magician to the brink of extinction. The ability to use magic is not genetics, but it sure does help to have a good blood line. Add that with the fact that knowledge of magic after the war were became nothing more then stories and fading memories didn't help, but what really was the last straw that broke the camels back was the witch trials. In a year magic was gone from earth. Or so they thought.

Here we were the last living lineage of earth magician. Babort theorizers' that it could be that we have one or more magical being as our ancestor, keeping the ability to use magic strong in our blood line, even if we were the only one in our family with the talent to use it.

"So that why we were chosen." Ella was the first one to respond.

"Indeed. So what do you say will you help use, plus you get be kings and queens." Babort said sitting back down.

"Wait what, we get to be kings and queens?" Tyler asked.

"oh yes, all four y'all could become royalty, why you sir could become high king, and you king, and you high queen and you queen. Although we have a royal family right now, they are just fake only a child of earth may take the throne, as is the law." Babort said.

"why would you ever want any outsider as your rules." Ella ask

"this is just a guess here, but I would say because we have no political ties here." Eric voicing his opinion.

"you're completely right." Tiffo spoke for the first time. "so what do you say?"

"of course its yes for me, you have no idea just how boring it is on earth." I responded, a life from the mundane world, a calling for my own adventure of course I was going to take it.

Next came Ella then Jennie.

"I guess I have no choice, yes." come Tyler

"Excellent. But today has been a long day for you all so for now we're going to send you home and don't worry time run faster over here. But there still some things we need to go over. Tiffo said .

"since you have excepted our offer Ironwing is now yours and it going to be acting a your main paste of operation for the time being. Ollel if you would be a dear and bring out the books." Tiffo said to the, ranger like character.

Ones over at the table, she place four white slabs in front of us.

"these shall be your cryptic journal." Tiffo said as she pointed to each slabs. "all you need to do is touch it. Touching it the slab will take on it new from, base on your likes and personality." With that being said by Tiffo all we had to do was to touch it.

I was the first to go, then Tyler, then Elle then finally Jennie.

My slab turned into a, faded sky blue hardcover book with a leather spine with well worn page, on the front and the spine a moth black in design appear with its wings spread out with a eye on it back under an upside down crescent moon and if you were to look at it the right way you could see a fox instead of the moth or that could just be my eyes playing tricks on me.

Ella book was a spring green with a wooden spine, with a black oak tree with no leaf and were you could see the roots with a white dragonfly in the center of the tree

Tyler was gold and blue with sword stab into the a eclipse.

Jennie was purple with a raven or was that a crow, with its wings spread out with the purple bleeding in like a river.

"now just one last thing. To put it in a way you will understand, we need you to pick you class. Namely Warrior, Assassin, Wizard, Cleric, Ranger, Warlock. The one you pick will decide your teacher, from one of us in this room besides Dastib." Said Babort.

To make it short.

Tyler picked warrior making Miqen his teacher.

Ella picked ranger and for Jennie she picked assassin making Ollel.

I went with magician, all it means was indeed of learning a bit about magic like I would if I had picked wizard our something else like that I was going learn the full thing. My teacher was both Babort and Tiffo.

But the training would come tomorrow, earth time. Right now we had to go back, back to our mundane world.


End file.
